


since the day i saw you

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A lot of kissing, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, nothing but kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: ”Do you want to make out? Preferably with me, right now.”There is something so shameless in the way the detective is looking at him, with his mouth in a smirk and his eyes asking, kind of like a mischievous puppy.(or, carisi has a suggestion.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	since the day i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 70% of kissing and there is no point to any of it.

”Do you wanna make out?” 

Rafael stares Carisi with his mouth open. The words are said so casually, like suggesting a lunch break, and yet the detective seems to be serious. He is watching Rafael, leaning towards him over the office table. 

”What?” Rafael asks, because he needs to react _somehow_. 

”I asked,” Carisi says with a dramatic pause, ”Do you want to make out? Preferably with me, right now.” 

”I heard,” Rafael murmurs and then sets his eyes to meet Carisi’s. ”Why?”

There is something so shameless in the way the detective is looking at him, with his mouth in a smirk and his eyes asking, kind of like a mischievous puppy. 

”Because I want that, and because we both are stressed and not going to get anything done anyway,” Carisi almost purrs, ”and to be fair, counselor, I see how you look at me.” 

_Damn detectives_ , Rafael thinks, and doesn’t know if he should be more surprised about Carisi admitting wanting to _make out_ with him so easily, or the fact that he knows Rafael wouldn’t be totally opposed to it either. He raises an eyebrow and leans back on his chair. 

”Everyone looks at you, Carisi,” Rafael decides to say, his voice calm, ”and you can’t blame them.” 

Who wouldn’t be attracted to Carisi? He has those damn legs, and that stupid smile and he is so much better person than Rafael could ever be. He is smart and determined, too, and does everything to make people around him happy. 

Carisi smiles. ”Careful, counselor, or I might take that as a compliment.” 

”It was one,” Rafael says simply. The detective’s smile widens.

”Soooo,” Carisi drags the word out, ”let me kiss you.”

Rafael studies the man, his head tilted and lips parted. The proposition was so sudden, but very fitting for Carisi. The papers between them are long forgotten at this point, and Carisi was right - they were not getting anything done anyway. 

”How could I refuse, detective?” he finally asks.

Carisi stands up, circles around the table and stops before getting to Rafael. Rafael takes a better position in the chair and just waits, while part of Carisi starts to look unsure, like he doesn’t quite know what to do next. 

”Well?” Rafael asks, the corners of his mouth curling up. ”Or are you just talk and no action, Dominick?” 

Rafael knows the detective well enough to not be surprised when that is what sets him in motion. Carisi tugs Rafael by his tie, leaning on the table with his knee in between Rafael’s legs and kisses him. 

Carisi kisses just like Rafael has (against his better judgement, silently in his own darkened apartment) imagined, his lips moving gently but determined against Rafael’s, one hand on Rafael’s neck and the other just tugging his body closer by whatever it can grab on - Rafael’s collar, suspenders, the back of his chair. 

And Rafael kisses back, with too much teeth and his left hand on Carisi’s waist. With the other, he is squeezing the detective’s thigh. They fit together surprisingly well and Rafael is left breathless when Carisi breaks the kiss. He chases the detectives lips unsuccessfully and resists the urge to pout.

”I have been thinking about this,” Carisi admits quietly, his eyes searching Rafael’s. Rafael just hums. ”I know you have been, too,” the detective continues. 

”Maybe,” Rafael answers and Carisi beams. Rafael rolls his eyes and pulls him closer. ” _C’mere_.”

Carisi drops to sit down on Rafael’s lap, one leg on each side of his chair. They are so close to each other, Rafael can feel the detective’s breath against his skin. 

”Thought about it before or not, this is, ah,” Rafael starts, ”surprising turn of events.” He speaks with a low voice, drawing circles on Carisi’s back. 

”Is it, though?” Carisi asks and presses a kiss on Rafael’s nose, then on the corner of his lips, on his chin. He moves to his neck, pressing kisses close to his jawline. 

”Yes,” Rafael breaths out, ”it is.” 

Carisi doesn’t ask for him to clarify it more, and Rafael is glad. Instead, their lips meet for another kiss. Rafael drags out it longer than intended, licks inside Carisi’s mouth and pulls him closer by his hips. 

They are stopped by a knock on the door and before either of them could react, Rollins storms in the room. 

Carisi is about to stand up, but Rafael keeps him tightly just where he is. The detective gives him an asking look in which Rafael answers with raised eyebrows that he soon gives to Rollins standing in the doorway.

”We were kind of in the middle of something,” Rafael says and Carisi lets out a huff that sounds a lot like a laugh. 

Her mouth is open in shock. ”Uh, good for you. Benson wanted you guys to —,” she says and waved to somewhere behind her. 

”Alright,” Carisi answers and this time Rafael lets him get up from his lap. He adjusts his pants and looks almost embarrassed. 

”Yeah, I’m going to,” Rollins watches from Carisi to Rafael, ”go.” 

And then she disappears and closes the door behind her. Carisi is straightening the wrinkles of his shirt. 

”We should probably go, too,” Rafael says then, standing up. Carisi nods, starts to walk towards the door. Before he opens it, he turns around to meet Rafael once more. 

”Would you, uh, let me make you dinner some day, counselor?” he asks, and sounds surprisingly insecure. So this one is a hard thing for him to ask, but not asking to kiss Rafael out of nowhere? 

Rafael doesn’t wait to answer. ”How could I refuse, detective?” 

They both smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so very appreciated!! i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADELECTER) :)<3


End file.
